Bathroom Mail
by General-Senyaka98
Summary: Sam and Dean send letters to each other through the bathroom door


Summery- Sam and Dean send letters to each other through the bathroom door.

Disclaimer- Oh please, not mine.

A/N- This was an exercise to rid myself of writers block. It worked. Not my best, but not my worst.

Bathroom Mail

_Sam, get the hell out of the bathroom. Thank you ~Dean_

**No**

_No who? ~Dean _

**Don't be an idiot**

_Don't be an idiot who? ~Dean _

**SAM**

_SAM who? ~Dean_

**You're an ass -SAM**

_Good boy, Sammy. Now get your ass out of the bathroom. I need to pee. ~Dean _

**No. -Sam **

_Yes. My bladder is full, dude. It can't wait. ~Dean _

**Dean, go outside. - Sam **

He listened through the crack across the bottom of the door to the loud groan followed by someone flying like a bat out of hell out the door, letting it stay open. Sam chuckled, imagining the look on the neighbor lady's face when she looked out her motel window and saw Dean standing up by a tree taking a whiz.

Dean must have had a tilted bladder or something, because he always had to pee. He could take a few sips of water and, only a few minutes later, was searching for the nearest lavatory. He was usually stuck with nature.

He jumped when the door slammed shut, tugging his knees in closer to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He relaxed against the door, recognizing the gait as Dean's and not his father's. He really didn't feel like talking to his dad… ever again.

He heard his brother plop down on the stained green carpet (Sam thought that he could see bits of white, so that was probably its original coloring) and shift around until he was comfortable. Sam waited for a few moments, closing his eyes and letting his head thump back against the door. When he was nearly asleep, something thin and sharp bumped against the seat of his pants. He scooted up and snatched the folded up note before leaning against the door once more.

_What happened? ~Dean_

**Nothing- Sam**

_You suck at lying, even on paper. ~Dean_

**Shut up, jerk. – Sam**

_Bitch ~ Dean _

Sam already had his next note written when another one shot through the crack.

_I could hear you and Dad yelling ~Dean _

**Yeah, I bet. –Sam **

_You guys fight so much, you're gonna traumatize me ~Dean _

**I doubt we could mess up your brain much more. –Sam **

_Hardehar ~Dean_

**I'm not joking –Sam**

_What were you arguing about this time? ~Dean_

**He forgot to pick me up from school. –Sam**

_What the hell are you talking about? Dad never picks you up from school. ~Dean_

**Yeah, well, he was supposed to today. –Sam**

_Sam, Dad probably just forgot. ~Dean_

**Yeah, cause THAT makes it all better. –Sam**

_Sam_

**Sam who? –Sam**

_Sam, come on. ~Dean _

**It's just that he promised and he didn't come and I was waiting for him to come get me for, like, half an hour. I guess I'm just not important to him. –Sam**

_Don't be stupid, you know you're important. ~Dean_

**Really? Cause Dad always has something more important to do. I always come last. –Sam**

_Sam, that's bull and you know it. Dad loves you. Just because he's bust doesn't mean that he doesn't care. ~Dean_

**Dad doesn't have an excuse. He doesn't even have an actual job. He could take any day he wanted off, or even just a couple of fucking minutes to pick his fifteen year old up from school. But he doesn't, he never does, never has, because he doesn't give a shit. –Sam**

_Look here, potty mouth, you and I BOTH know that if dad stops working for stupid reasons that people are going to die. Does that seem less important that you getting your lazy ass picked up from school? ~Dean_

**You just admitted that I'm not all that important**

**I didn't want to get picked up because I'm lazy, you jerk. –Sam**

_Like hell I did. And if you somehow saw that somewhere, you're delirious and that's not what I meant_

_Huh? Then why does it matter so much and why did you want to get picked up so damn bad? ~Dean_

"**For stupid reasons" –Sam**__

_Okay, you are digging way way way too deep into that. I meant that getting picked up was stupid, not you. And you still didn't answer my other question. ~Dean ___

Sam stared at the note. His chest tightened and breathing became difficult. He really didn't want to tell Dean about… about…. He pulled back his sleeve jacket and stared at his bruised, red, swollen arm. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hide it from Dean forever. Plus, the dumbasses had given him a black eye, and he seriously doubted that Dean was going to fall for "I fell down the stairs".

**Cause… –Sam **He felt stupid even writing it, but he needed to stall.

_Cause… why? ~Dean _

**Cause there are some boys in my class that I don't exactly get along with. –Sam**

He was left without a reply for a long time. He sat and waited anxiously; unsure whether he brother was getting the idea or not.

_Don't get along how? ~Dean _Sam rolled his eyes.

**I don't like them; they don't like me –Sam**

_How much do they not like you? ~Dean_

**Less than I hate them –Sam**

_How bad? ~Dean_

**A lot. –Sam**

_Sam, did those dip wads hurt you? ~Dean _

Sam could feel his face flush. He didn't know why the idea of them beating the shit out of him embarrassed him so bad, especially because it was Dean asking. Maybe it was because he was supposed to be some big bad ass hunter that could take them all out with a sweep of his arm and a flash of his gun.

**Nope. –Sam**

_Fuck. ~Dean_

**They didn't Dean, seriously. –Sam**

"Sammy, open the door." Dean whispered at the entrance Sam had the focus hard to make out what his brother was saying. For some reason, Sam resisted moving out the way and unlocking the door for his brother. _I can't, no, I need more time for my bruises to go away. _He thought, idiotically. He knew he couldn't sit out the time it would take for the bruises to fade in the bathroom, especially not with Dean's teensy tiny bladder.

"No." He whispered, silent as a mouse.

"Sammy, open the goddamn door, NOW." Dean was yelling, voice booming through the thick door clear as day. Sam shot up and twisted to pluck the curved lock out of the loop that kept his older brother in the hall.

He slowly looked up into Dean's eyes. They were crushed in shock and anger. Dean began to shake lightly, like the room was a bit chilly and he needed a jacket. Sam waiting for his brother to yell at him, but he instead turned away and began rummaging through his duffel bag. He pulled out a gun. Sam jumped back a few paces and stared wide eyed at Dean. "What the hell?" HE burbled, tipping his head to the side. Dean nodded at him to follow him out the door.

"I'm shooting them. I'm going to kill them." He chanted.

XXX

Sam watched Dean chasing the bullies through the window, slowly reapplying pressure and removing it robotically to a dark purple contusion on his right arm. He chuckled when Dean bonked one of the short ones with the butt of the shotgun and stepped over his body to get to the next guy.

Looked like he was going to be bottling up his anger with his father again. But at least he was kind of getting revenge on the kids that had been beating him up for the last few days. He grabbed one of the old notes out of his pocket, scribbled on it, and shoved it in the pocket of Dean's dark brown leather jacket.

"Don't want to get their blood all over it." Dean had said, before jumping out of the Impala and beginning the attack.

_**Love you. –Sam **_

XXX

Dean didn't find the note. John did. He stared at it with itchy, tired eyes, rubbing the soft worn paper with his thumb. He shot a glance at his eldest son, who had fallen asleep not long after the all three of them got home. Dean had been exhausted for some reason, almost like he had been hunting. And Sam took one look at him before throwing himself into the bathroom and slamming the door, throwing down the lock. He grabbed a piece of paper and shoved it though the bottom of the door, feeling seriously stupid.

_**Sorry, kid. **_

…**Why? –Sam**

_**I know you're Sam.**_

**Are you kidding me? Earlier you were giving me shit for not writing my name, and now you're acting like it's no big deal just cause you don't feel like it! –Sam**

_**What are you talking about? And don't cuss; you're going to sound like me and Dean.**_

**Fuck. Dad? –Sam**

_**Language. And that is me.**_

**Sign your name. –Sam**

_**Why?**_

**Just do it. –Sam**

_**Alright –Dad**_

**Thanks. Sorry for being stupid earlier. –Sam**

_**You weren't being stupid; I understand why you were upset. I shouldn't have forgotten to get you, I'm your dad. **_

**I'm your dad who? –Sam**

_**Don't. –Dad**_

**Sorry. For everything. –Sam**

_**It's fine, squirt. We both screwed up.-Dad**_

**So our screw ups cancel each other out. Like in algebra. –Sam**

_**?- Dad **_

**Never mind. –Sam **

_**So…what were up with the bruises. You get in a fight with someone?-Dad**_

**Yeah. –Sam**

"I'm shooting them. I'm going to kill them." He heard his dad chant through the door.


End file.
